Creatures/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls 'Demon' Sunset Shimmer's demon arm EG.png Sunset Shimmer's demon boots appearing EG.png Sunset Shimmer half demon EG.png Sunset Shimmer transforming EG.png Sunset Shimmer fully transformed EG.png Sunset Shimmer demon form EG.png Demon Sunset wearing crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer firing beams of magic EG.png Snips and Snails being transformed EG.png Demon Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer menacing close up EG.png Sunset casts a shadow on the school EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer enraged EG.png Sunset Shimmer "let bygones be bygones" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "you will be loyal" EG.png Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Sunset Shimmer hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating "spoiler alert" EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Sunset Shimmer blazing hair EG.png Sunset Shimmer irritated growl EG.png Sunset Shimmer "back together again" EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer building magic EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer hurls fireball EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer laughing EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Sunset crown reacts to Twilight's magic EG.png Sunset beneath rainbow of light EG.png Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png Snips and Snails hit by rainbow light EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts 'Perfect Day for Fun' 'Draconequus' Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png 'My Past is Not Today' 'Demon' Sunset faces her demonic reflection EG2.png 'Phoenix' Sunset Shimmer the phoenix EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks 'Demon' Abstract Sunset Shimmer's she-demon form EG2.png Abstract demon Sunset firing energy blast EG2.png 'Sirens' Storybook illustration of the sirens EG2.png Illustration of the sirens singing EG2.png Dazzlings as Sirens EG2.png Illustration of ponies fighting EG2.png Sirens feeding on ponies' negativity EG2.png Sirens spread discord across Equestria EG2.png Star Swirl banishes the sirens to another world EG2.png Storybook page about the sirens EG2.png Adagio's siren projection appears EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow see Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Dazzling sirens about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzling sirens get hit by waves EG2.png Siren Aria gets hit by wave of diamonds EG2.png Siren Sonata gets hit by wave of butterflies EG2.png Siren Adagio deflecting the stars EG2.png Dazzling sirens attack with their voices EG2.png Dazzling sirens continue attacking EG2.png Sunset pointing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to attack EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms break into pieces EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games 'Sirens' Placards showing miscolored Sirens EG3.png 'Jackalope' Jackalope appears in front of Spike EG3.png Spike growling at jackalope EG3.png Spike goes in and out of rifts EG3.png Spike follows jackalope through the rifts EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Deleted scenes EG3 animatic - Sunset's hand waves over the clouds.png EG3 animatic - Siren, parasprite, and dragon clouds.png pt-br:Criaturas/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages